A new Threat
by Fallenangel2904
Summary: what would happen if Miguel finaly breaks it off with Charity? who would he run to? lots of suprises in here.Also a deep bond is formed between Kay and Thereasa.A must read for Kay fans. CHAPTER ***8*** now up!
1. prologue

A new threat (Prologue)  
  
It was Thursday night, and Jessica, Simone, Miguel, Kay, Reese, and Charity were at the book café drinking coffee, and studying for a math quiz tomorrow. Like usual Kay wasn't rely studying, she was thinking of a good plan to break Charity and Miguel up with, so she could have him for herself. Just then a girl with long straight blond hair, with green eyes wearing a short light blue coat walked over to their table and began talking to them.  
  
" hello my name is Lara, do you think I can sit with you, since all the other tables have been taken?.", she said sweetly with a smile  
  
"Of corse you can. Please sit down right here, she pulled out the chair next to her. I'm Charity, that is my boyfriend Miguel, our friends Simone, and Reese, and my cousins Jessica, and Kay." Every one waved hello to greet her.  
  
" It's so nice to meet all of you."  
  
"are you new in Harmony?", Simone asked with a smile.  
  
"no I have lived here all my life, I go to Harmony High. I'm in my senior year."  
  
"oh us too." Its funny though, I have never seen you around before. Charity said, thinking to herself if she looked familiar to her.  
  
"well I rely don't socialize with many people. I have a few friends, but that's rely it."  
  
"oh yeah us too. It's usually just us as a group."  
  
"well nice to see I'm not alone."  
  
"if your ever here and see us at a table your welcome to come sit with us."  
  
"thank you so much. Its so very sweet of you. If you don't mind though, I am going to get up now and sit with my other friend that just walked in the door. I was waiting for her. Thank you all again for letting me sit with you."  
  
She got up and walked to a girl who had just come through the front door.  
  
' oh great. Kay thought to herself, just what I need around here, another Charity.'  
  
"Excuse me guys I'm gonna go get a refill." Kay said as she excused herself from her seat. As she stepped to the counter she saw Lara, and the other girl talking. Kay, being a little curious stood at the counter, and listened to what they were saying.  
  
" Oh god Amber, what is wrong with this town? Hasn't anyone ever herd of being overly sweet?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"It's like I'm stuck in a bad episode of the Brady Bunch or something. I mean take those people over there (she pointed to where Charity, Miguel, Reese, Jessica, and Simone were sitting) I was sitting with them while I was waiting for you to show up, and they were the most nauseatingly kind people I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."  
  
"that bad hah?"  
  
"Those idiot's. They actually fell for my sweet and innocent act. Now that's a laugh."  
  
Both girls started to laugh, and then took a seat in a near by booth. Kay was shocked by what she had just herd. She smiled to herself, if that girl wasn't so much of a bitch, me and her might actually get along. We have the same concepts on harmony, and the sugary sweet attitudes of my friends. The only problem is her attitude. What a bitch! , She thought. Kay walked back to her table, with a slight grin on her face. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one who felt this way about her friends. Even though Lara seemed to be a lot more of a bitch then Kay was, she had a feeling that they might get along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok this is just the prologue, but please tell me what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? Or just want to review. Please do so. Or e-mail me at TheQT163@aol.com or Kaguelfan4life@aol.com 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was Saturday night, and the Bennett house was quiet. Charity and Miguel were sitting in the living room watching a movie, Jessica was out as usual, Sam and Grace where at the church donating time to help them with their Christmas display, and Kay was in the kitchen reading a magazine. She was about to go into the living room, when she heard Charity and Miguel start to talk. She figured she would listen to their conversation, since she might benefit from it. What could it hurt she thought.  
  
"Miguel, I'm worried."  
  
"about what Charity?"  
  
"all of us. Its evil Miguel, evil is back in harmony!"  
  
Kay was about to walk away, figuring this was just going to be another one of Charity's boring "were all domed" conversations when she heard Miguel say something that surprised her.  
  
"Charity stop, just stop!"  
  
"Miguel I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worried, I'm sorry."  
  
"Charity your not worrying me, your annoying me!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I have put up with you, and the whole were domed thing for three years now, and I am sick and tired of it."  
  
"Miguel I-  
  
"let me finish, my life was normal before I met you. No demons, no zombies, no witches or any of those weird things. They all started happening after I met you. I had a normal teenage life where I had to worry about peer pressure, drugs, popularity, sex, normal things. I have stayed with you the whole time because I didn't want to hurt you, but enough is enough. I have been through hell and back with you, literally, and you never stop to think of me, and all I do is worry about you, well you know what Charity im through with that, and for that matter im through with you."  
  
With that Miguel stormed out the front door and left Charity there in total shock, with tears running down her face. Kay was in the kitchen smiling a smile from New York to California . She grabbed her coat and went out the back door to look for Miguel. Now that he had broken up with Charity, she could finally tell him how much she loved him. She got to the book café, and noticed Miguel was sitting, and talking to Laura out side on the bench. "I wonder what there talking about she said out loud to herself"  
  
Just as she was about to go to get Miguel to talk to him, she saw something that made her want to scream. Miguel kissed her! She wanted to kill Lara right now, but she wanted to kill Miguel even more. How could he, she thought, he hardly knows her. Kay snuck up behind them to hear what they were saying.  
  
"wow Miguel I've never been kissed like that before."  
  
"So you liked it?"  
  
"liked it yes of corse I did, but what does this mean?  
  
He hesitated for a second."Lara would you go out with me?"  
  
"You mean like on a date?"  
  
"um.well I was hoping more of a permanent situation.  
  
"Miguel, I would love to be your girlfriend, but what about Charity?"  
  
'Like she rely cares about Charity, Kay thought to herself.'  
  
"Charity was my past, she wasn't right for me, and a little weird if you ask me. I want to start a new relationship, with you. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes Miguel, of corse."  
  
They kissed again, and this time Kays expression turned from mad to sad as tears rolled down her face. That slut! Why did this have to happen, why god? She ran off crying, and then she got to a bench near the woods. She sat down and began to cry all over again. Then she heard a voice call her name.  
  
"Kay are you alright?"  
  
"Kay was surprised to see who was standing in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but the suspense is great for my reviews. I'm sorry this chapter isn't too long, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. It rely leaves you hanging and wanting more. Like always PLEASE review, to tell me what you think, love it. Hate it. Or email me at TheQT163@aol.com or Kaguelfan4life@aol.com if you have any tips or suggestions. 


	3. chapter 2

Ok here it is, the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, and remember PLEASE review! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2  
  
" Um.. Thereasa, what are you doing here?"  
  
" I was just about to ask you the same question, after all I'm not the one sitting on a bench crying in the cold. And you still didn't answer my question. Are you ok, and why are you crying?"  
  
" I'm fine it's just...  
  
Thereasa knew there was something wrong. She used to look that way when she was having problems with Eathen. Thereasa sat down next to Kay.  
  
" just what? Kay you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell you. It's just lately I've been feeling, I don't know how to say this."  
  
"Kay listen to me what ever it is I can help you. I have had so many problems in my life and look where I am now. Just tell me."  
  
Kay knew Thereasa would be able to help her, and she had to tell someone, it wasn't good to keep this to her self. Besides she needed a shoulder to cry on, and she knew that Thereasa had been in a similar situation before.  
  
" I think you can relate to what I'm about to tell you, and that's the only reason I'm telling you this. Have you ever been in love with some one who not only has no romantic feelings for you, but is, or were in love with someone you resented for taking them away from you in the first place. Then to top it all off this person just thinks of you as a friend, and has made it perfectly clear to you that they don't like you as anything more then a friend?"  
  
"It's my brother isn't it?"  
  
"what?"  
  
" I knew it. I knew you were in love with Miguel. Every time I saw you look at him I saw it in your eyes, when you looked at him with Charity, I saw the pain that you had in your heart, because that's the same way I used to look at Eathen and Gwen, and the same pain I used to have in my heart."  
  
" Thereasa, no, your wrong. Your. oh your right. I love Miguel. I always have, and I always will. But its worse then you think. Miguel just broke up with Charity tonight."  
  
" That's great news for you Kay. Now you can tell Miguel how you feel about him, and not have to worry about Charity."  
  
" No, its not like that. You see when Miguel broke up with Charity, he ran right into the arms of another woman, and it wasn't me."  
  
" Who?" " Some girl from town named Laura. She is so fake. She pretends to be so sweet and innocent, when in reality she's a total bitch! I over heard her talking to her friend at the book café the other day, and heard her talking about how stupid she thought Harmony was, and how pathetic all of us were. Anyway after Miguel broke up with Charity I ran after him and found him at the book café kissing Lara, and asking her to be his girlfriend. And that's when you found me."  
  
" Oh Kay I feel horrible. I know how you felt about Miguel. And I know Miguel, he is gonna realize just how much you mean to him, and how stupid he was for not wanting to be with a beautiful , sweet girl like you and come running back to you. You know the old saying you don't know what you have until its gone, well that is exactly what is gonna happen. Your gonna show him how much he will miss you , and how miserable he will be with that 'Lara'. Just you watch you will have my brother, and I'm gonna help you get him."  
  
" Thereasa you really don't have to help me. I mean he is your brother, that's not exactly being supportive to him."  
  
" well if I think my brother is making a mistake I'm just watching out for him, and besides I like you Kay, and I know what its like to love someone who loves someone else. I have been there, and you don't deserve what I have been through, and that is why I am gonna help you."  
  
" Thank you so much Thereasa. You are so sweet. I hope that one day I can repay you for this."  
  
"Don't mention it, now why don't we go back to the mansion and get some hot tea. Im freezing out here!"  
  
" Yeah that sounds good."  
  
The two of them got up and headed twards the Crane mansion. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok this is chapter 2. hope you liked it. I know some of you thought Charity would be the one to find Kay, but like I said in the description of the story that a deep bond would be formed between Thereasa and Kay. Like always PLEASE review, or email me at TheQT163@aol.com or Kageulfan4ever@aol.com with comments or suggestions. 


	4. Chapter 3

Ok here is chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to put up, but I have been busy with school lately. Any way here it is, and like always PLEASE read and review.  
  
**NOTE** This story is set to be during December in a year or so in our time. Also Miguel is not living with the Bennett's, he and the Lopez Fitzgerald's live in the Crane mansion with Theresa. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Theresa and Kay got back to the mansion they sat down in the living room and started to talk.  
  
" Theresa I cant thank you enough for this, I mean if it wasn't for you I would still be sitting in the park alone crying."  
  
" Kay, I told you that you didn't have to thank me. I know what it feels like to love someone so much , that you would do anything to make them love you back. I always thought that you and Miguel belonged together. Back when you were children, you two did everything together. You were best friends, and best friends always make the best couples. You and him have a history, not like him and Charity had. And now this 'Laura' girl doesn't stand a chance. As you know I believe in fate, and I know that fate will play a major part in this plan to help you get Miguel. Not to mention my assistance in this plan."  
  
Theresa's smile turned into a frown when she saw the worried look Kay gave her.  
  
" Now what's wrong?"  
  
" Well I don't want to sound mean, but you usually wind up losing Ethan in the end. Who's to say that I wont loose Miguel?"  
  
" The only reason that I never got Ethan, which by the way I will, is because I never had any support. I mean mama and Whitney were always against me going after him, but I knew that fate would bring us together. If I would have listened to them from the beginning I would have never met Ethan. I know he still loves me and I'm going to prove it. I have faith that fate will take over and I will have Ethan, and you will have Miguel."  
  
" But Theresa-  
  
" No buts. You have to think positive. I am positive I am going to get Ethan, and you have to be positive about Miguel."  
  
" Okay, Okay. I'll be positive."  
  
"Good. Now we have to start planning for the party."  
  
" What party?"  
  
" Well more like a ball. Tomorrow night I am throwing a Christmas ball right her at the mansion."  
  
" Since when?"  
  
" Since I thought of it 5 minutes ago. This is going to be the perfect way to help you get Miguel."  
  
" How do you figure?"  
  
" Well I plan to invite him and his new girl friend 'Lara'."  
  
" How dose that help me?"  
  
" You'll see. Right now I want you to go home and get a good nights sleep, because tomorrow is all about shopping."  
  
" Wait a minute Theresa what do you mean shopping?"  
  
" Tomorrow we are going to go shopping for the perfect gown for tomorrow night. We don't even have to leave the mansion, the shopping will come to us."  
  
" Are you sure that's going to be okay with Julian and Alister?"  
  
" Who cares. I am Mrs Julian Crane, and if I want to buy my friend a new gown then I will. Besides what they don't know wont hurt them."  
  
" Alright, if you say so."  
  
" Well I do. I'm going to go upstairs take a long hot relaxing bath, and then go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
" Yeah we sure do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later that night at the Bennett house everything was quiet. Kay had went straight to sleep after she got home from the mansion. Jessica was spending the night at Simone's and Sam and Grace were asleep. All the lights in the house were out, except the one in Charity's bedroom. She was sitting on her bed crying looking through old pictures of her and Miguel.  
  
" Why did he do this to me god? I thought he loved me. How could someone just get sick of a person like that?"  
  
She was looking at a picture taken over a year ago of them sitting in the Lopez Fitzgerald living room cuddled next to each other. She just sat there staring at it until she finally spoke.  
  
" We were so happy, so in love. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. What am I saying? No Miguel loves you, I know he does, and I'm not going to let him get away. I'm going to do what ever it takes to make him love me again. He will see that we are soul mates."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok here is Chapter 3. This one is a little longer then the others so I hope that was a plus. Like always please review, and If you have any questions comments, or suggestions feel free to email me at TheQT163@aol.com or Kaguelfan4life@aol.com. 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey all sorry I haven't updated in so long, but my internet service got shut off for a while, since October because my parents didn't pay the bill. But I plan to update this, and my other stories now that my online connection is back. So here is the next Chapter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Kay woke up bright and early and went straight over to the Crane mansion. When she got there she found Theresa waiting for her in the living room with all kinds of designer gowns around the room.  
  
" Good morning Kay, are you ready to shop like a Crane?"  
  
"Good morning to you too Theresa. I have to say I am very impressed. Look at all these gowns. I would have never imagined that I would be standing here in the Crane mansion, picking out a ball gown worth more than my house is worth!"  
  
"Well believe it. First I want you to find a gown that you want, and then we can do any alterations on it if we need to. Next we'll get the matching shoes, purse, and jewelry. Than later I'll have my personal stylists come over and do our hair, makeup and nails."  
  
"Theresa this is a lot of money for you to put out, and I know your Mrs. Crane and all, but I just don't want you to go crazy over me."  
  
"Kay you deserve this, and besides when Miguel looks at you I want him to say wow."  
  
"Thank you again so much."  
  
"No problem. Now sit down and wait for Phyllis to bring the rest of the gowns in."  
  
Within minutes Phyllis came in with a whole rack of gorgeous gowns all in Kay's size along with matching shoes and accessories for each outfit. Theresa also had a rack of gowns specially made for her with the matching accessories.  
  
" Theresa these gowns are beautiful, but they look so expensive."  
  
"Well that's because they are expensive."  
  
Kay went over to a gown and looked at the tag.  
  
"Theresa this tag says Versace!" She looked at the price tag on it. " Oh my gosh Theresa $28,00.00! Are you insane?"  
  
" Well they're not all that expensive. That's one of the more elaborate gowns."  
  
The gown was beautiful. It was light brown with no sleeves, down to the ground with a low cut back with a jewel in the center of the back.  
  
"I just don't want you to get in trouble with Julian or Alistair for spending all this money."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I wont get in trouble with them? I am Mrs. Julian Crane and I can spend my husbands money, which I am entitled to."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
" Well I do and I think we should pick out our outfits now. We have a lot of work ahead of us."  
  
" If you're sure about this Theresa, then lets get started."  
  
They searched through all the dresses, until they both found the perfect dress for each of them. Next the stylists came down and did their hair and makeup. As they got ready, the mansion was being decorated for the ball. Everyone in Harmony was being invited, and Theresa wanted it to look perfect, which it did. Now all they had to do was wait for everyone to arrive.  
  
"Kay you look absolutely stunning."  
  
" So do you Theresa."  
  
Kay had on a long light blue gown designed by Gucci that was down to the floor with a trail in the back. It was glittery and it sparkled and shimmered in the moonlight. It had no sleeves with very thin spaghetti straps. The shoes were stiletto heels, which matched the dress, and a matching handbag embroidered with silk with a diamond in the center on the clasp. Her hair was up in an elegant bun full of curls. Her makeup was blues and grays on her eyes, and light pink gloss on her lips. She has a thin silver chain on her neck with a crystal stone at the end. Theresa was wearing a long red gown with no sleeves, made of satin. Her shoes matched the dress, and she had a matching purse with gold embroidery. Her hair was down in a tundra of curls, and her makeup was complementary to her gown. Her eyes were in shades of browns and light peaches, and her lips were bright red. On her neck she had a thin gold chain with a diamond heart at the end. Both women looked gorgeous.  
  
" Theresa I just want to thank you so much for all you have done for me. You're not even my family and you have treated me so much better then they ever have"  
  
"I really am glad that you feel that way Kay. Growing up I never really had a sister, I mean Paloma was living with my aunt Maria, and we never got to be close. But I always felt close to you. You were practically always at my house anyway with Miguel. You were always sleeping over and staying over for dinner, and I just felt like you were family."  
  
" I always felt that way too Theresa."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
"Well that must be our first guest."  
  
Theresa walked over to the door and opened it to greet her first guest, Charity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok so here is Chapter 4. I know it took a long time but I didn't have the Internet for a while but I plan to update when I can now. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please feel free to email me at TheQT163@aol.com 


	6. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Theresa stood at the front door glaring at Charity.  
  
"Charity, um come in."  
  
Charity walked in, and handed Theresa her coat. Charity had a simple strapless lilac dress on that came down to her mid calf. Her shoes were the same color, and her purse was dark purple with some embroidery on the front. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun with a few curls out in the front near her face. Her make up was lavenders on her eyes, and a clear gloss on her lips. As she walked in she saw Kay. She walked over to talk to her.  
  
"Kay, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what Charity?"  
  
"Its about Miguel."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He broke up with me last night. I was so shocked. He said that he had a normal life before he met me, and that when I came into his life strange things started to happen. He said that I don't worry about him, but I do Kay, you know I do."  
  
Kay didn't know what to say. She actually felt sorry for Charity.  
  
"I'm really sorry Charity, but why are you telling me? I mean I can't exactly make you and Miguel get back together."  
  
"Well maybe not, but I just needed to know if you've talked to him lately, or if he's mentioned something happening to him to make him feel this way all of a sudden"  
  
"I haven't talked to him recently, so I wouldn't know."  
  
"Thanks anyway Kay. I know I can rely on you. Well I'm going to get something to drink and I guess I'll talk to you later."  
  
Charity walked away from Kay and headed into the Crane living room. Kay felt sorry for Charity, but she knew that she might get in her way on getting Miguel away from Laura. More and more guests were starting to arrive, and Kay was getting anxious. Then she saw Theresa walk towards her.  
  
"Kay what was that about with Charity?"  
  
"Charity wanted to know if I knew why Miguel broke up with her."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"The truth. I have no idea why Miguel decided to break up with her now. I mean he did have three years to do it, and what I can't figure out is if he was that unhappy, which I'm sure he was, why did he wait so long to break up with her?"  
  
"I guess that's a mystery."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang again, and Theresa went to greet more guests. She opened the door to see her brother Miguel, with his arm wrapped around a woman who was obviously Laura. She was attractive. She had long, straight blond hair. It was down with a few strands pulled back in a clip. Her dress was forest green, and was made of a satin with lace trim at the bottom, and puffed out near her waist. It had thin straps that crisscrossed in the back. Her make up was browns on the eyes, and clear gloss on her lips. To Theresa, she looked ordinary.  
  
"Miguel I'm glad you're here now, and this must be Laura."  
  
"Yes. Theresa this is my girlfriend Laura, and Laura this is my sister Theresa."  
  
"Hi Laura it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Same here Theresa. In the short time that me and Miguel have been dating he's said so much about you."  
  
"Well assuming they were good things, I have to say I'm glad my brother speaks about me so often. Now come on in. There are drinks and food in the living room, and if you need anything else just ask Phyllis, and she'll get it for you. Excuse me though, I have to greet the rest of my guests."  
  
Theresa walked away from them, and to Kay.  
  
"Kay, Laura and Miguel just walked in."  
  
"How dose she look?"  
  
"Like a Christmas tree."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Why don't you casually walk past Miguel so he can notice you, then leave the rest to me."  
  
"Ok. If you think that will get his attention, then I'll try it."  
  
Kay started towards the other side of the room, where she saw Simone standing. As she passed by Miguel she saw Laura and couldn't help but grin when she finally caught Theresa's Christmas tree joke. She actually did look like a Christmas tree with all the lace and ruffles on her dress. Kay noticed that Miguel didn't even look her way. Simone saw Kay, and let out a loud gasp.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kay is that you?"  
  
"Yeah Simone, why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"Well you look gorgeous."  
  
"Wow thanks Simone. So that means every other day I look horrible."  
  
"I don't mean it like that Kay. I mean your dress, your hair your makeup, everything is so perfect, and that dress looks like it coast you a lot of money."  
  
"Well that's because it did. Well not me, Theresa. She bought the dress and everything else for me."  
  
"Why would Theresa do that?"  
  
"Because we've become good friends."  
  
"You and Theresa?"  
  
"Yeah Simone. What's so strange about that?"  
  
"Nothing I guess. It's just that Theresa is Miguel's older sister. She's a Crane, and she's older than you."  
  
"So. Theresa and me get along. And besides she thinks that me and Miguel belong together, in fact she said she's going to help me get him from Laura."  
  
"Laura? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh you don't know. Well a couple of days ago Miguel broke up with Charity, and now him and Laura are going out."  
  
"Laura? Oh you mean that girl we met at the book café a while back."  
  
"Yeah. Even Theresa doesn't understand why Miguel waited so long to break up with Charity, and why he decided to date Laura of all people. I for one thought that that was my opportunity to be with him, but that bitch Laura had to come and ruin it."  
  
"I know you wanted to be with Miguel, but you shouldn't call Laura names. I mean you hardly know her."  
  
"Well it just so happens that I know for a fact that she is a real bitch. When we were at the book café that night when we met her, I heard her saying to her friend Amber that she thought that everyone in Harmony was overly sweet and good, and that they were all a bunch of idiots."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Yup. I was surprised too, but I heard her say it for myself. I thought she was going to turn out to be another Charity."  
  
"Well you were wrong."  
  
"I guess so. You know what I'm going to go back over to Theresa I'll talk to you later."  
  
With that Kay walked away from Simone and back to where Theresa was standing.  
  
"Theresa Miguel hasn't even noticed me. He can't take his eyes off of Laura."  
  
"You just stand here I'll be right back."  
  
Theresa walked over to Miguel and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Theresa, what's up?"  
  
"Hey sorry to disturb you, but have you seen Kay? I need to talk to her about something for Ethan."  
  
"Um.. No I haven't seen her yet. You invited her right?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Well maybe she didn't get here yet."  
  
Theresa looked over to where Kay was standing and pretended to gain sight of her for the first time.  
  
Miguel looked over to where Theresa was gazing, and caught sight of Kay. She looked incredible.  
  
"Oh there she is. Never mind Miguel thanks any way."  
  
She walked back to Kay with a content smile on her face.  
  
"Don't look now, but Miguel is looking at you with a big grin on his face."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you get him to tear his eyes off of little miss Christmas tree?"  
  
"Never mind that, the important thing is that he's looking at you, so make it count."  
  
"Ok. Ok. What should I do?"  
  
"I don't think your going to have to do much, because he's coming over here now."  
  
Miguel walked up to where Theresa and Kay were standing.  
  
" Um hi Kay, Theresa."  
  
" Miguel hi, I was just about to go up stairs and check on little Ethan. You'll keep Kay company. Right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Of course."  
  
"Good. Oh and Kay I'll be upstairs if you need me."  
  
"Thanks Theresa."  
  
Theresa walked away leaving Miguel and Kay alone. It was silent for a minute. Miguel was staring at her like he hadn't seen her in years. Kay decided she would play dumb about him dating Laura. Finally she spoke.  
  
"So.. How have you been Miguel?"  
  
"Um I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Charity told me about you breaking up with her."  
  
"Oh. I figured you would find out by now."  
  
"Yeah. Well I'm sure she'll get over it. I mean she's young, she'll find some one new."  
  
"I'm sure she will. We just were too different. I don't know how it lasted as long as it did."  
  
"It must have been hard for you."  
  
"It was toward the end. I did genuinely care about her, but I felt like my life became, well strange after I met her. I mean all the demons, witches, and zombies. That was all too weird.  
  
"I know. All those things affected us all."  
  
"Well now I'm just trying to get on with my life with Laura."  
  
"Who's Laura?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Laura's my new girlfriend."  
  
"Wow.um, I'm glad that you were able to find someone so soon."  
  
"Yeah, so am I. Laura is wonderful. She's sweet, kind, loving, I could go on and on. She's everything anyone would ever want in a woman."  
  
Kay couldn't help but be hurt by his words. All her life she had pictured Miguel talking about her like that. Now this 'Laura' just came into his life and stole all the chances that Kay had with him.  
  
"I'm sure she's wonderful."  
  
Just then Laura came over to Kay and Miguel.  
  
"Miguel, there you are. I was starting to miss you."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I was just talking to Kay. You remember her right?"  
  
"Um yeah I think so. We met at the book café a couple of days ago I think.  
  
"Yeah. I remember you, Laura right?"  
  
"That's me. Um Miguel would you mind getting me some punch."  
  
"Of course not. Why don't you get to know Kay? I'll be right back  
  
"Great."  
  
Miguel walked to the refreshment table leaving Laura and Kay alone to talk.  
  
"So Laura how long have you lived in Harmony?"  
  
"Oh my entire life. I live with my father on the other side of town. My mother got a divorce from my father recently, and she moved out."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yes well so was I, but that's the way life works. I mean my mother is looking to get remarried soon, my father's alright with everything so I guess its all worked out for the better."  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Yes I do. I have an older brother who lives in New York, and an older sister who lives right here in Harmony. She lives with my mother so I don't get to see her as much as I like."  
  
"Oh that's too bad."  
  
"Well enough about me, what about you?"  
  
"There's not too much to say about me. I live with my mom, dad, sister and cousin. My sister Jessica is younger than me, and my cousin Charity is 18 like me. I have an older brother Noah, who's away in collage, and an older half brother. That's about it."  
  
"Well just one more question."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How long have you been in love with Miguel?"  
  
"What? Laura what are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I could tell that you want him, and I just have one thing to say to you."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"If you try anything to come between us you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No, that's a promise!"  
  
Just then Miguel walked back towards them.  
  
"Is everything alright here?"  
  
"Oh everything's just fine here Miguel, I was just telling Kay something that she would find helpful."  
  
"I'm glad that you two are getting along."  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"I'm glad. Well I see my brother Luis, and I want to introduce Laura to him so we'll see you later Kay."  
  
With that he walked towards Luis. Just then Kay spotted Theresa and walked over to her  
  
"Theresa there you are. What took you so long to get back over here?"  
  
"Sorry Kay. I ran into Rebecca and Gwen on the way down stairs. God I hate those two woman!"  
  
"Well if it's even close to how much I hate Laura then we set a new record."  
  
"What did Laura do to you now?"  
  
"The question is what didn't she do. That bitch! She warned me to stay away from Miguel or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"That's what I want to know."  
  
Theresa turned to where Laura was standing and saw Gwen and Rebecca come down the stairs.  
  
"Oh great. Here come the other two bitches."  
  
Kay and Theresa walked over to them and saw Gwen walk up to Laura and hug her.  
  
"Am I actually seeing that?"  
  
"Yup because I am too."  
  
"Well if my brother has any brains he'll stay away from Laura, especially now since we can see that she's friends with Gwen. I mean after all the things she's done to me, Miguel wouldn't possibly date one of her friends.  
  
"I hope not. Come on I want to hear what there saying  
  
Theresa and Kay walked up behind them to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Gwen I've missed you so much. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How about you? I haven't seen you in almost a month."  
  
"I'm doing great."  
  
Just then Rebecca walked up to them  
  
"Laura! Oh I've missed you so much."  
  
"Mother I've missed you and Gwen too."  
  
Theresa and Kay were shocked.  
  
"Mother? Oh my god, Theresa I can't believe it!"  
  
"No wonder she's such a bitch. She's Gwen's sister, and Rebecca's daughter!"  
  
"Listen Theresa I know this is a lot, and I appreciate everything you've done to help me with Miguel, but I would understand if you wanted to bail on our plan now that we know Gwen and Rebecca are involved."  
  
"Bail on you? Kay, what would make you think that I would want to bail on you now? I'm not about to just let Laura have Miguel when I know you should be with him right now. And besides after all the horrible things Gwen and Rebecca have done to me, I'm not going to let Laura do them to you. This is personal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok here is Chapter 5. This one took a while to write. I hope the fact that it is longer is a plus. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions to add to the next chapter please feel free to email me at TheQT163@aol.com 


	7. Chapter 6

Ok here is chapter 6. Enjoy! **NOTE Kay isn't pregnant by Miguel, and neither is Gwen, but Ethan and her are still married.** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was starting to get late, and the ball was coming to an end. Everyone was gone for the exception of Luis, Antonio, Pilar and Charity Theresa and Kay were in the living room talking when Charity came up to them.  
  
"Theresa do you think I can talk to Kay alone for a minute?"  
  
"Um. Of course Charity."  
  
Theresa walked away leaving Kay and Charity alone together.  
  
"Charity what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well I couldn't help but notice that all night Miguel was all over that Laura girl that we met at the book café a week or so ago. I was wondering what you knew about them."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Well Miguel started dating Laura."  
  
"Oh my god. How could he? Its so soon."  
  
"I'm sorry Charity. I figured he would have told you by now."  
  
"It's not your fault Kay. You didn't know. It's just hard for me to see Miguel move on so soon, And with this 'Laura' person, I mean what do you really know about her?"  
  
"Well, I know that she's Gwen Hotchkiss's sister and Rebecca Hotchkiss's daughter."  
  
"What? Why would he, how could he, its just not like Miguel. He wouldn't get involved with someone like that, especially since Theresa and Gwen are such bitter enemies.  
  
"I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's true."  
  
Charity just stood there glaring at her for a minute.  
  
"Charity if there's anything I can do for you tell me."  
  
"Thank you Kay. You're such a wonderful friend. If I need anything I promise you'll be the first one to know. I'm going to go home and get some rest. Do you need a ride?"  
  
"Oh no, thank you. I told Theresa I would help her clean up before I left."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at home then."  
  
Charity walked away from her, and out the door. Theresa walked back towards Kay."  
  
"Now what did she want?"  
  
"Just to know about Miguel and Laura. She didn't know they were a couple. You would think Miguel would have told her."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Theresa what are we going to do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean about Laura. I'm sure Gwen and Rebecca are against me too. Once Laura tells them about me wanting Miguel, they're going to do everything in their power to keep me away from him."  
  
"I know, but I'm going to do every thing in my power to help you be with him, and besides what can they do?"  
  
"They have power Theresa."  
  
"So do I, and I have way more of it then those two. I'm a Crane. Yes the name Hotchkiss does mean something in this town too, but the name Crane strikes fear in people, and I intend to use that to my advantage."  
  
"Theresa, again thank you. Some how, some way before I die I'll find a way to repay you for this."  
  
"Kay you must have a hearing problem because I said that you don't have to repay me for this."  
  
"Come on Theresa there has to be something that you want!"  
  
"There is one thing I want, but you can't give it to me."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Ethan. He's the only thing I've ever wanted in my life."  
  
"Theresa, you're forgetting something."  
  
"I know, I know he's married to Gwen. Try telling me something I don't already know."  
  
"That not what I was going to say."  
  
"Then what were you going to say?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just the fact that he's my half brother, and maybe if I talk to him you might stand a change in hell with the guy."  
  
"Oh my god Kay, I'm an idiot. I don't know how, but I completely forgot that you're his half sister."  
  
"That's a pretty important thing to forget."  
  
"It is, but now me and Ethan still have hope. Kay you're really going to talk to Ethan right?"  
  
"Theresa I don't promise something unless I plant to do it."  
  
"That's what I was counting on."  
  
"In fact Ethan has been dying to have a real heart to heart with me for a long time. I think now would be the perfect time. We could spend the day together, get a little lunch and I'll just happen to bring up you."  
  
"I like keep going, keep going."  
  
"Well I haven't thought of the rest yet, but trust me it's going to work."  
  
"We'll so will my plan to help you get Miguel."  
  
"I think it's safe to say Gwen and Laura better watch out because we are out to get what we want."  
  
"And we won't stop until we do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OK here is chapter 6. I know it may seem a little boring right now with all the talk, But I have a lot planned ahead for this story More soon 


	8. Chapter 7

Ok here is chapter 7. Enjoy it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas and New years went by quickly. Theresa and Kay put their plans on a back burner for a little while. They wanted to just enjoy the holidays without any planning. It was a Saturday afternoon in January, and Kay decided to go to the mansion to see Theresa. Phyllis let her in, and showed her into the living room to wait for Theresa. She showed up a few minutes later.  
  
"Kay, what's wrong? Why are you here?"  
  
"Just because I came to see you doesn't mean something's wrong!"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"I haven't seen you since before the holidays and I wanted to see how you were doing.., so how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I think that there's another reason you're here."  
  
"Ok, ok you caught me. I came here to talk to Ethan for you. You know the talk I said that I wanted to have with him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well he doesn't know it yet, but today is the day were going to have that little talk."  
  
"Don't get me wrong Kay I want you to try to talk Ethan into taking me back more then you know, but I don't think today is the right day."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well because I heard Ethan and Gwen talking last night, and supposedly they had a romantic day planned for just the two of them. There's no way Gwen is going to let you interfere in that."  
  
"Well I am his half sister, doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"Not with Gwen. Believe me that woman has no heart. And especially now if Laura told Gwen and Rebecca about your feelings for Miguel. There's just no way that Gwen is going to let you spend the day with Ethan."  
  
"We'll see about that, and any way what does me wanting to be with Miguel have to do with Ethan? I mean how would me spending the afternoon with him make Gwen think that it's part of a plan to get Miguel?'  
  
"I don't even think it's about that. If she knows that you want Miguel, she's just going to do everything in her power to keep you away from her and Ethan. Its not even about weather she thinks your trying to get Miguel with Ethan's help, she just wants you away from him."  
  
"We'll weather she likes it or not me and Ethan are going to spend the day together."  
  
Just then, like clock work Ethan and Gwen came down the stairs ready to leave  
  
"We'll here's your chance Kay, make it count."  
  
"Oh don't worry I will."  
  
Kay walked up to where Gwen and Ethan were standing, and tapped Ethan on the shoulder.  
  
"Ethan, hi."  
  
"Kay? What a surprise. Wow what are you doing here?"  
  
"What, I have to have a reason to come and see my big brother?"  
  
"No, no of course not. It's just I wasn't expecting you, and me and Gwen had plans for today."  
  
At that moment Gwen stepped forward to where Ethan and Kay were standing.  
  
"Ethan darling we really should be going now, I want to get to the museum before it gets to crowded."  
  
"We'll be there on time Gwen, but Kay came all the way over here to see me, and I feel bad that it was for nothing."  
  
"We'll she should have called first, come on now Ethan lets go!"  
  
"You know what, I'm going to go call the museum and see what time they close, I'll be right back. Kay, Gwen, why don't you two get to know each other a little bit better."  
  
With that Ethan went to the library leaving Gwen and Kay alone together.  
  
"So Gwen how are you?"  
  
"Listen Kay I really don't know you, but I know that you're after my little sister's boyfriend, and that doesn't put you on my favorite people list. So I'm going to make this real easy to understand, you stay away from me, Ethan Laura and Miguel."  
  
At this point Theresa, who had been listening to the conversation walked up to Kay and Gwen.  
  
"Oh knock it off Gwen."  
  
"Theresa mind your business."  
  
"Oh but you see Gwen this is my business, see Miguel is my brother and no one but him can decide what's best for him. Kay and Miguel have been best friends since they were babies, and it would be wrong for you to try to separate their friendship."  
  
"Well too damn bad."  
  
At this point Kay interrupted them.  
  
"Listen Gwen, Theresa, I'm not trying to fight. All I want is to spend the day with my brother."  
  
"Half brother." Gwen reminded.  
  
"God Gwen do you take lessons on how to be a grade a bitch, or does it just come naturally to you." Theresa interjected.  
  
"Stop it both of you. Now Gwen you may not think I'm being sincere when I say this, but I do want to just spend the day with Ethan. He is my broth. half brother, and I want to get to know him better."  
  
Just then Ethan walked in and interrupted their argument.  
  
"Theresa, I didn't see you come in, hi. Well any way I have some news. I called the museum, and it turns out that their not even open today. Apparently they're updating some exhibits, and the museum will be closed until next Monday. That means that Kay and I can spend the day together. Gwen I promise that I'll be back for our dinner reservations tonight at the Seascape.  
  
"But Ethan I."  
  
"Great, then Kay let me just get my coat, and I'll be ready to go."  
  
Ethan grabbed his coat, and helped Kay on with hers. They were out of the door before Gwen could muster out another word. Gwen just stood there with a look of hate on her face. Theresa stood right next to her with a smug smile on her face. Gwen turned to Theresa.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
Theresa walked away still smiling. Gwen was far from over this.  
  
"Those bitches. Both Kay and Theresa. I can deal with Theresa later, but Kay is going to start paying right away, I don't know how yet, but that little bitch is gonna wish she never messed with me." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know this chapter is a little short, but I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with it next. Also any one who is a fan of my 'Drama queen' story, I'm going to be up dating that one very soon. I also have another fic idea to do a Port Charles/Passions cross over. If u don't watch PC that's ok, because I'm gonna provide you with back round for all the characters. It's gonna be focusing on mostly Kay. The name is going to be Moving On. Wait for that story, and when it comes out please R&R. any ways if you have any questions or comments on this story, put it in a review, or feel free to e- mail me at TheQT163@aol.com 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey all I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, but school has been a bitch. I just took finals, and they're far from over. Anyways here is the next chapter. I cant make any promise on how long it will take me to repost, but the future looks good, because I may have some free time coming my way. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Charity sat on her bed thinking to herself. She needed a way to get Miguel to realize that they were meant to be together fast.  
  
"God please help me. I need to show Miguel that he loves me. I know it, and I know he does too. I just need something to show him."  
  
"If only This Laura Person wasn't involved, things would be so much easier."  
  
Just then a smile crept across Charity's lips.  
  
"I have it! I have the perfect idea. This is going to work for sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kay and Ethan arrived at the book café. They took a seat in a booth by the window. At first it was silent, but soon after that Kay spoke.  
  
"So Ethan how have you been?"  
  
"Um. well and you?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
"Were you waiting long for me to come down today?"  
  
"Oh no. I was only there a few minutes. Theresa kept me company though."  
  
"Oh well I'm glad."  
  
Kay wanted to bring Theresa back in the conversation, so she mentioned her as casually as she could.  
  
"You know I really do like Theresa."  
  
"Really? I didn't know you two knew each other that well."  
  
"Well she is Miguel's older sister."  
  
"That's right, you and Miguel are very close, of corse you would know Theresa."  
  
"Yeah well she's always been like a big sister to me. You know I remember a while ago when you two were still together, she told me about love, and how you'll know when your in love. She said your heart will get this tingle in it, and you'll always smile, no matter what. She said she knew love, because she had it with you."  
  
"I never knew she told you all of this."  
  
"Yeah she really loved you Ethan. I'm glad you two are still friends though."  
  
"Yeah so am I. Theresa is one of those people who you want to have around no matter what.  
  
"Can I ask you something Ethan? Just between us?"  
  
"Of course Kay, anything that's what I'm here for."  
  
"Do you still have feelings for Theresa, not just as a friend, but as more then a friend?"  
  
"Why all the sudden curiosity about me and Theresa?"  
  
Kay panicked for a second.  
  
"Well. um. I. I just want to know you better Ethan. I know you're not really close with the rest of your siblings, and I can't say that I am either, but just between us I wouldn't tell a soul. You can ask me anything. I know I can be open and honest with you."  
  
"You have no idea what that means to me Kay."  
  
"Well do you still have feelings for Theresa?"  
  
Ethan took a deep breath  
  
"Yes, I do. Theresa will always hold a special place in my heart. A part of me will always love her. To tell you the truth I think about what could have been between us all the time."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Theresa sealed her own fate. She lied to me too many times, we can't be. Besides im with Gwen now."  
  
"I know that, but is it where you want to be?"  
  
"I love Gwen."  
  
"Is there a flip side?"  
  
"A flip side? What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"Well you say you love Gwen but you still talk about Theresa like you want to have what you two had. Back then. Is that true?"  
  
"Kay I'll always have feelings for Theresa, but Gwen is my wife and I love her to death."  
  
"I believe you Ethan, I just wanted to know."  
  
"Well now you do. It's getting late why don't I take you home."  
  
"Thanks, I really enjoyed this talk Ethan."  
  
"Me too Kay, Me too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When Kay got home every one was asleep except for Charity. She was in her room with the door locked. Kay figured it was nothing and went into her room to call Theresa. She dialed the number that she had now memorized in her head and put the receiver to her ear.  
  
"Theresa Crane please"  
  
"Mrs. Crane here"  
  
"Hi Theresa its Kay."  
  
"Oh hi Kay how did it all go with Ethan?"  
  
"Better then I expected."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what did he say?"  
  
"Well I tried to casually bring you up into our conversation, and I asked him a very personal question"  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Well first of all I said that I was close to you and he said he didn't know that"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"And then I said you told me how much you used to love him and that I was glad that you two were still friends. He said he was too. He said you were one of those people who you always want to have around as a friend no matter what."  
  
"What about that question"  
  
"I'm getting to it. Well then I said can I ask you something, and he said yes and I said do you still have romantic feelings for Theresa and he said that you will always hold a special place in his heart."  
  
"Oh my god he said that?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"But there is some bad news."  
  
"Ok how bad can it be?"  
  
"He said that you two can never be together, that he loves Gwen, and that you sealed your own fate by lying to him. But the way I see it. If he does have feelings for you, then he's just trying to hide that he does want to be with you."  
  
"Kay your bad news had way more impact then your good news."  
  
"Theresa! Don't do that don't get all discouraged. Were going to find a way to get the men we want we just need to give it some time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
So here is chapter 8 tell me what u think and if u want to email me don't to it at TheQT163@aol.com do it at Vampiressqueen08@aol.com to make a long story short I forgot my password to theqt163 and had to delete it. And like always please review 


End file.
